


Just Desserts

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Slapping, Body Worship, Fullnar, Kissing, M/M, Minor dirty talk, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, This ship was destined by fate, Translate that ship name from Danish, but i love it, crack ship, i dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Full Eyes decides to surprise Einar in the fields by coming home from fishing early and giving his man a reward for working so hard.
Relationships: Full Eyes/Einar
Kudos: 9





	Just Desserts

Einar stretched his arms up high. Working in the fields always left kinks in him that took a minute to work themselves out. Ever since they managed to sail to Vinland Einar had nonstop tended the fields. Removing roots and large rocks, tilling land and sowing seeds, even getting up before the sun to pull weeds from the ground. He turned when a whistle sounded behind him, Full Eyes standing with arms crossed and a cocky look in his eye. Einar knew that look well, and it never failed to send a shiver of desire through his every nerve.

“I thought you were out fishing on the boats with Gudrid?” Einar said as he brushed dirt from his hands.

“We got back early, although Gudrid plans on going back out in a small boat later now that she can navigate herself,” Full Eyes told him, hands moving to hips as his lips quirked upward into a toothy grin.

The two walked toward the row of houses that lay closer to the ocean. There still weren’t enough for everyone to have their own, but neither Einar nor Full Eyes minded. In fact, that’s how they found themselves in their current dating situation. It had started by coincidence─a look here and there, stolen while the other changed, or when eating they would often lock eyes, food forgotten as they were each unable to look away until both had cold plates and wordless mouths. Einar still felt that excitement as fresh as the day Full Eyes had grabbed him by the tunic and tugged him into a kiss that ended in the bedroom. Full Eyes opened the door ahead of him, closing it behind them as Einar took off his earthen-covered tunic, revealing the taut muscles beneath, and balled up the fabric as he walked into the single bedroom.

Einar could feel his boyfriend’s eyes as he made his way to the bedroom, could hear his footsteps when Full Eyes stopped, causing him to look up. There was that look again, the one that sent lightning and fire through his veins. Full Eyes was propped against the doorframe, blocking the way out, and ran a hand through his hair.

“There’s another reason I came back to shore so early,” he admitted, pinning Einar in place with a sudden, lustful look as he took a step forward.

Their lips met before Einar could say anything back, Full Eyes pushing him toward a wall. Einar grabbed a handful of hair and flipped their positions last minute so that Full Eyes had his own back pressed against the wall as their kisses deepened. Einar ground his hips against the other, both feeling the fullness of their erections strain against their breeches. Einar hurriedly removed the tunic from the other man, craving the feel of bare skin against his own. Unexpectedly Full Eyes wrapped a leg around his waist and rotated so that Einar fell onto the bed below, Full Eyes grabbing both hands and pinning them above as he trailed kisses across Einar’s face to nibble at an earlobe. Swiftly Einar managed to slip his hands away, placing them at the top of Full Eyes’ back and pulling downward which earned a hiss of pleasure, the sudden breath in his ear raising goosebumps along his flesh.

“I want you, Einar,” Full Eyes whispered against Einar’s temple, hips rocking in an effort to find relief, “Can you feel what you do to me?”

Einar shuddered below him, breath heavy and cock twitching in response. He opened his mouth to respond, only for a moan to slip out instead followed quickly by a gasp as Full Eyes ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. Einar shifted impatiently, unable to wait any longer, wanting eagerly to feel Full Eyes’ length fill him. Full Eyes grabbed one of the hands on his back and guided it downward between their bodies to feel the throbbing hardeness of their cocks against each other, slipping down both of their breeches with skilled fingers.

_ “Oh god,” _ Einar breathed as his fingers brushed his member.

Einar’s body began quivering again as Full Eyes begin to rock his hips again. Einar shut his eyes, feeling kisses over his chest as Full Eyes moved deliberately to flick his tongue across a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Einar had never realized before their relationship how sensitive his chest was, a gasp wrenched from his throat as Full Eyes pinched the other nipple. It was like he was drunk on desire, each nerve on end as he felt the skin pull tighter against his throbbing dick. He _ needed _ to feel his lover’s cock in him, sex with Full Eyes was like a drug, a high that you couldn’t get enough of.

“God?” Full Eyes said against his chest, “Do you think he would still be watching as I did this?”

Licking his fingers until they were dripping wet, Full Eyes reached down and teased Einar’s opening, fingers dipping into him. Einar couldn’t help but gasp loudly, one of his hands moving to grasp at the bedding as the other held Full Eyes tightly. A kiss was pressed to his temple, beard tickling Einar’s cheek as Full Eyes added another finger and slid his body downward, placing feathery kisses every so often onto Einar’s body. Full Eyes’ mouth ghosted down Einar’s torso, tasting the perfection that was his body every so often and causing Einar to bring a hand to his mouth to bite on a knuckle. The feathery kisses continued down, down, down… down the plains of Einar’s toned stomach, tongue tracing around his belly button before continuing to the top of the thick hair of his groin, Full Eyes disposing of the breeches that had yet to fully come off and tossing it─his own swiftly following─so that he could follow the edge of it to the curve between cock and thigh and taste of the sensitive skin. Full Eyes kneeled before the feast that was Einar’s entirety, not sated by what he had already had, his wanton lust demanding more like the glutton he was. Einar had already shut his eyes, cheeks flushed from his building desired as Full Eyes did what he wanted with little resistance as his fingers continued their pace. Full Eyes took Einar’s twitching cock into his hand, licking the underside slowly from base to tip before devouring it in one go, Einar yelling in surprise. At that point Einar was just a mess of feeling, his entire existence consisting of pleasure and need as Full Eyes licked and sucked and stroked until he was in a frenzy of lust.

There were times─though not very often─when Full Eyes would push Einar past his limits, tonight was one of those nights. Something in Einar had built and built until it burst forth like water from a broken dam, causing him to sit up and grasp the blond hair atop his lover’s head and tug until his cock came out with a satisfying popping sound. He captured the other’s man’s mouth with his own, hungry kisses forging a path to dominance as Full Eyes pushed himself higher onto his knees to try and get closer until he was in Einar’s lap, fingers withdrawing to leave Einar feeling empty only to hear something thick and wet and he could only assume that Full Eyes was slicking up his own throbbing dick. Good.

Einar turned, flipping Full Eyes below him and adjusting so that he was posed above Full Eyes’ cock, body trembling as he slowly lowered himself, feeling the stretch as he took the other man in. It was almost as though he could taste what heaven offered in his lover, even though it would be considered sin─though if what they were doing was sin then Einar never wanted to be saved. Einar’s name was floated past Full Eyes’ lips, causing his cock to throb until he grasped it and began to stroke in time with the rise and fall of his hips that were guided by firm hands.

“Fuck, oh god _ fuck _,” Einar moaned, head leaned back as the cock being thrust inside him hit the most pleasurable spots.

“Does my dick feel good?” Full Eyes asked, voice low as he watched Einar desperately bounce to take in his whole length, he couldn’t help but plant a firm smack on the other man’s rear, “Do you love when my dick is fucking your ass?”

All Einar could do was moan and gasp as he felt every inch of cock that he was taking, barely able to keep up the strokes to his own member. He could feel it building deep inside, that release he was desperately chasing, hips threatening to stutter until Full Eyes grasped firmer and Einar let him control the speed, gasping as it became rough and he could barely control himself. Full Eyes after several minutes began panting loudly, each breath mixed with a moan that echoed off the walls of the room as he began to thrust as well, desperate to get deeper as he came. Einar continued to stroke as he felt the cock inside of him pulse as Full Eyes’ seed spilled within him, he needed it, that release that would send him tumbling after his lover and cover his chest in thick, sticky cum.

“Let me,” Full Eyes managed once he started to come down from the high of release, moving out from under Einar and tugging his hand away.

Einar opened his mouth to protest until is turned into him yelling Full Eyes’ name as he felt the man take his cock into his mouth, the warm moistness doing more than his hand ever could. Over and over Einar said his name as he felt himself get licked and sucked until he was pushed past that point, his moans becoming louder with each motion until he felt cum shoot from his dick into Full Eyes’ mouth, the man swallowing every last drop.

They shared a tender kiss after that, hearing a knock at their front door. Soon after they were dressed, knowing that yet more duties awaited them, but later that night they were at it again, unable to stay away from the pleasure each found in the other.


End file.
